Because of You
by Minty Blue
Summary: Peter knows he loves his brother but struggles to forgive him. Edmund knows he is loved but knows Peter has not forgiven him. Without Peter's forgivness how could Edmund possibly forgive himself? Feelings and Emotions spark in this brotherly bonding fic.
1. The Battle is Over

_**Dedicated to the most amazing and inspiring author I have known… Sentimental Star**_

Because of You~

By Minty Blue

I sighed with relief. The battle was over, Narnia was free.

"Peter!" My sisters' voices shouted. I turned around to see them racing down the grassy hill. As Lucy came up I grabbed her and embraced her. Susan crept up slowly, looking around, as if looking for something.

"Peter, where's Edmund?" Susan cried. My heart dropped and I glanced over the battle field and spotted my brother laying there on the ground. Susan and Lucy saw him too, so without a word we glided to his side. He was gasping for air and was barely conscious. The sight made my eyes well up. "Your cordial Lu!" Susan ordered Lucy. Lucy suddenly remembered the little bottle Saint Nick had given her. She swiftly pulled it out, and with trembling hands, poured a drop into Edmund's mouth. Edmund tried to swallow it but I wasn't sure if he succeeded. For his mouth closed and his breathing slowed to a complete stop. I didn't hold back the tears now. I let them stream free down my face. Edmund, my beloved brother, was dead. And I hadn't even gotten the chance to fully forgive him for leaving us for the witch. _Oh Edmund… You don't deserve this. _I thought back on my last few memories shared with Edmund but most of them were crowded with fighting and hatred. Was this really how our bond was supposed to end? I cried harder. Then a movement caught my eye. His chest was moving! I dared not to hope too much but I held my breath, praying that he was alive. In a few seconds he let out a few strangled coughs and his eyes fluttered open. I stared right into those eyes. They were brown and full of love and courage. Seeing us, Edmund's face cracked into the tiniest smile. I was so filled with relief I just grabbed him and hugged him hard. Then letting go I said,

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" He just cracked a bigger, mischievous smile. This time the three of us wrapped our arms around Edmund. Soon Aslan strutted up and ordered Lucy to help healing the others. I really didn't want to leave Edmund but he said that Susan would take care of him and that I should watch after Lucy. With one last glance at Edmund's soft, friendly face, I trotted after Lucy.


	2. Forgivness

"Where's Edmund" was the first thing I gasped when I returned to camp and spotted Susan.

"He is in the tent, resting. The healers have already tended to him so I assume it is fine for you to see him, but if he is sleeping do not wake him. He must be exhausted." Susan informed me. With a quick, relieved nod I sped walk through the camp to the tent I shared with Edmund. Once I came up to it I went in without a moment's hesitation. Edmund was the first thing I saw. In the dimness of the not-so-bright light Edmund was curled up on his bed. He seemed to be in deep slumber, for he hardly moved and his breathes rose and fell slowly and peacefully, but with his back to me I could not be certain. I moved a bit closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. That's when I knew he'd been awake. My touch had been soft and light, but even he flinched a bit under my hand.

"Ed…" Was all I could really say.

"Hullo Peter." Edmund sighed in a soft greeting. He shifted his body so he was facing me. His Deep brown orbs meeting my light blue ones.

"How are you feeling?" I asked lightly.

"Fine and dandy." He replied, mustering a smile. Somehow I doubted that. Though he was smiling and his face was calm, I could read pain in his eyes. But however that was not the only thing in his eyes, there was something… something else. I wasn't really sure what it is. I tried but couldn't figure out what it was so I just gave up.

"I doubt that." I laughed, "Anyways, try to sleep. Soon we'll be traveling to Cair Parallel and the journey will take two days. I don't know how much rest you'll get spending twp whole days traveling around Lucy. She may get very grumpy." I added cheerfully. At that Edmund gave a gently smile and playful roll of his eyes.

"M'kay Peter." He answered, shutting his eyes and breathing in a deep breath. I stood to leave then began to wonder if I should say more. Should I tell him the feeling that's been brewing inside me for my little brother? Or tell him that I loved him and forgave him? That was the thing, I wasn't sure if I **HAD** forgiven Ed. For even though he proved himself on the battle field and I was so pained at letting him be stabbed by the witch and almost die, I still was a bit upset. Not really upset about him going to the witch but more for inflicting pain on him and his siblings. Edmund hadn't seemed to realize how worried the three of them had been when he was at the witches. He remembered scared pain in Lucy's eyes and the thick worry in Susan's. Most of all he remembered the gripping grief in his heart. With one last sigh he left the tent and began to wonder camp. That's when he bumped into Lucy.

"Oof…Peter!" She exclaimed leaping off the ground where she had just fallen.

"Hello Lu." I smiled.

"How is Ed?" Lucy asked. Her face was bright and cheery as usual but I caught the crisp worry in her tone.

"No need to worry, he seems to be fine and is resting right now." I told her.

"Oh well that is a relief! Oh Peter I have never felt happier in my life." She blabbered. I sat down on a rock nearby, knowing that with Lucy this conversation may last a bit long.

"And why is that Lu?" I questioned curiously, trying to imagine just what her answer would be.

"Well first we won, we **won** peter! We beat the witch! But most importantly everything seems right. Susan is acting so happy and not boring or logical. You and Edmund haven't even argued since… since... Before." She murmured awkwardly. "And Edmund is safe, we all our! We are all happy the way it should be." Lucy finished. Lucy's answer surprised me.

"Oh Lucy, I guess you are right." I softly told her after a moment's pause. She nodded thinking,

"Peter… I was scared. No not scared… terrified." Lucy's voice quivered but then her face lit up with a ever so radiant smile. "But that doesn't matter. Edmund is back, save, and forgiven." Lucy sighed. I froze right there. Lucy thinks I have forgiven Edmund. I have tried but cannot, I cannot let go of the image of the terrified eyes of my sisters, or the frightened panicked feeling that roamed my body ad I feared what the witch would do, or the fact that Aslan had died for Edmund's sin. Yes **died**. I tried to cover up the evidence from Lucy but she had seen it in my eyes. "Peter…" she gasped. "You never forgave him?" her voice was low and her face showed utter disbelief.

"How Lucy? How could I forgive him. He caused so much pain and suffering…" I trailed off.

"How?" Lucy angrily retorted. "**How? **Edmund he didn't mean too! We all miss treated him and the witch lied. She convinced him that she'd love him when we would not. He now knows this and is sorry! So sorry he died, for you! For Aslan! For **Narnia**!" Lucy's voice had now risen into hysteria. "Peter do you know what would happen if I hadn't been there, or had my cordial? Do you? Well, let me tell you. Edmund would be dead!" She nearly shouted at me. Her words stung, stung hard. I let my head hang low as Lucy's words rang in my ear. Edmund would be dead! Lucy noticed how hard her words stung and I could tell, was instantly taken aback. "I'm sorry Peter." Her voice softened and she pulled me into an embrace. "Sorry, It's not your fault. I just want you to forgive him. He's tried and struggled and made mistakes, but he is sorry. And right now all he needs is forgiveness and love. Love peter, he wants to be loved." With one last squeeze Lucy walked off to who knows where. I thought about her words, unsure of what I should do. They had made sense and I knew that they were true, but somehow I still couldn't do it. Before making my decision on what to do next, Aslan made the choice for me.

"Attention!" The great, strong, golden lion roared from atop the hill.


End file.
